Merry Christmas to the Winchesters
by DaltonDork
Summary: Cas drops in and springs a Christmas surprise on Dean. Sorry, my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

A.N **Hey guys, ermm this is my first fanfic so please be nice, if you can review so I can make my stories better. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

As the rain hammered down on the broken, leaking roof of the two star hotel on route 9, Dean looked over to his baby brother. It was the week before Christmas so the brothers had decided to give themselves the week off, as a Christmas present after their hard work that year. Sam was lying on one of the single beds in the room, his eyes were drooping and he started muttering about something or other but Dean wasn't listening. He was planning. Even as children, the Winchester boys had never had a decent Christmas, it's not like John hadn't tried, the job really didn't allow free time. So Dean had decided he would give Sammy the best damn Christmas he's ever had. Starting with a gift. There was only one problem, he had no idea what the hell Sam wanted. The whole Lucifer ordeal had left little time for the boys to discuss their hobbies leaving Dean at a loss. However any further thought was put at a standstill as the all too familiar sound of flapping wings bought Dean out of his thoughts and left him staring at the rogue angel, Castiel.

"Hey Cas" Dean waved as he went back to staring at the all too fascinating ceiling.

"Hello Dean" the rough, deep voice of Jimmy Novak replied. Cas sounded nervous, this bought Dean's attention away from Sammy's favourite music and onto the fidgeting angel in front of him.

"Hey, are you ok there Mr Fidget?" Cas looked at him, his head turned a little to the side.

"I don't understand what you're implying." Dean shook his head, you would have thought after spending so much time with the Winchesters, the angel would have picked up on some social normalities.

"I meant are you ok? You seem, I don't know, tense?" This caused Cas to shift on his feet and look down, almost in embarrassment.

"Well, I have been informed it is almost Christmas and I thought I would get you and your brother something to celebrate the occasion." He looked up and searched Dean's face, looking for anything that would suggest he did something wrong. Dean was stunned, sure he's spent a lot of time with the angel in the past year or so but he certainly wasn't expecting a present from the awkward man.

"Wow Cas" Dean managed to spit out after an uncomfortable amount of time. "I don't know what to say, thanks man." He took the present Cas was holding out for him. It was neatly wrapped in blue wrapping paper with smiling reindeer's on. As Dean tore open the paper, being careful to be quiet as Sam was now fast asleep on the bed, he revealed a photo frame. Dean studied the picture closely, he smiled. The picture was of Sam, Cas and Dean. It had been taken after a particularly tiresome hunt and Sam had suggested they go and get coffee. They'd sat down and Sammy took a picture, he said it would capture the rare moment of peace, the heroes never tended to have. Dean had his classic 'womanizing' smile on, Sam had a lop-sided grin on his face and Cas, who was sitting next to Dean, was grinning like an idiot with his eyes closed and tongue sticking out. Underneath, Cas had written 'Best Friends Forever' in his beautiful hand-writing. Dean looked up at Cas, who was looking at him in anticipation and smiled.

"It's amazing Cas, thank you." Castiel smiled, in relief mostly. He sat down next to Dean on the bed and looked at him, his expression turned to his over used serious face once more.

"Ok Cas, you've gone awkward again, what's wrong?" Cas sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"As you know, I'm... no longer welcome in Heaven so have nowhere to go for Christmas and I thought, maybe if it's not too much trouble..." Dean laughed, earning a worried look from the otherwise nervous angel.

"Cas, you are more than welcome to spend Christmas with me and Sammy." He patted Cas on the back.

"Thank you Dean, that means a lot."

"No worries Cas, after all, it's the least I can do after, you know, you rebelled from heaven for me." Cas chuckled and lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling that had occupied Dean only 10 minutes ago.

"That's true actually." This time it was Dean's turn to chuckle and he lay back down next to Cas.

"Merry Christmas Cas."

"Merry Christmas Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of hushed swearing brought Sam out of his peaceful sleep and back into reality. (which, in Sam's opinion, was not always good) He opened his eyes wearily, patting his pillow making sure his gun was still where he left it. Sam openly relaxed when he saw his big brother Dean and his angel sitting, cross legged, on the bed opposite much like two teenage girls. Cas was chuckling at Dean who, in response, was rolling his eyes and using very bad language.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sam asked cautiously. The two boys snapped their heads back to look at Sam. Dean's eyes became wide and he tried to hide whatever he had in his hand under the pillow.

"Uh. Morning Sammy" Dean spluttered out nervously

"Good morning Sam" Castiel said in his calm, deep voice. Sam stared at them, it was obvious they were hiding something but it was too early in the morning for Sam to care so he let it go.

"I'm gunna go on a coffee run, you guys want anything?" Sam asked as he got off the bed and walked across the room to grab his jacket, it was still left flung on the back of the chair from last night.

"No we're fine thank you Sam" Cas replied for both of them.

"Okay, see you guys later then." Sam walked out the door, closing it quietly behind them. They were planning something and it made Sam nervous but he had other things on his mind at the moment. What to get Dean for Christmas. Christmas was always very special to Sam, it was the only thing that made his life seem normal growing up. John was always off hunting something so it was just Sam and his brother left at whatever crappy motel they were staying in that week. He wanted to get Dean something special this year, after their crazy year, he wanted to remind Dean that nothing has changed and that they were still brothers and best friends.

As Sam was walking through the busy streets of where ever he was, a small shop caught his eye. It was brightly coloured and in the window it displayed merchandise such as candles and hand woven bags. Normally Sam wouldn't go near a shop like that but something in the window caught his eye. He jogged across the road and went up to the window, right in the corner, behind all the junk that was displayed there was a small bracelet. It was nothing special, just a piece of brown string with multicoloured beads on it but it reminded Sam of the Christmas him and Dean shared when they were younger. It had just been them in the motel room and they were swapping presents, Dean had got Sam a bag of Haribos as they were Sammy's favourites and Sam had bought Dean a bracelet, it was just a cheap one from the nearest garage Sam could find but to Dean, it was special. For 15 years, Dean never took it off. Every time someone questioned it, Dean would say it was a special gift and would drop the subject. On a particular case, They'd been hunting a witch, it had used its powers to throw Dean into the wall. The force caused the bracelet to snap in half and Dean had been devastated. Sam had searched high and low for a replacement but could never find one. Now he had. He took no time to go into the shop and purchase the bracelet. He tucked it into his pocket, sure that Dean would love it, he carried on his quest to find coffee.

An hour later, Sam walked back into the motel room carrying a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin to have for breakfast. The first thing he noticed was the lack of angel and brother in the room, he shrugged off his jacket, throwing it onto the back of the chair and walked over to the bed. There was a note left on it:

_'Hello Sam, gone to get something from the shop that Dean told me I wasn't allowed to tell you about so we will see you when we get back - Castiel _**and Dean!'**

Sam shook his head at the note and flopped onto the bed. He didn't know what those two were planning but right now he was just thankful for the peace. He decided to try and get some sleep before those two idiots got back from whatever they were doing and caused him to get a headache. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N ** Hi guys, I know this chapter is kind of random but I really wanted to write about Cas' wings :D So as ever, review if you can but if not, just enjoy the chapter! :)**

Dean and Cas ran the short distance from the impala to the door of the motel room. It was still raining and although it was a light shower, both men were still dripping wet by the time they reached the shelter outside the room. Dean shook himself off and reached to open the door, he paused, with his hand on the door knob.

"Wait, what if Sam's back and he sees it?" Dean stated, holding up the bag that contained Sam's Christmas present. "Can you, you know, poof in there and have a look?" Dean asked Cas who at the moment was occupied with trying to dry his trench coat. He looked up at Dean.

"What do I look like, a genie? I can't just 'poof' in the room" Cas said, giving Dean a look you might give to a child when they said they had super powers. Cas opened the door to see Sam collapsed and asleep on the bed with a cold cup of coffee and a muffin with a bite out of it on the desk opposite.

"See, Sam's asleep, just hide the bag in your duffle bag or in your coat pocket." Cas said distracted with his coat. Dean walked over to the small, rusting dining table in the centre of the room and took his coat off, put it on the back of one of the chairs and put the bag into his pocket. Dean just knew Sam would love the gift he got him and Cas would love his as well. Dean smiled, this was going to be one of the best Christmas's ever. Cas caught Dean smiling at himself, this caused Cas to smile too. He didn't know why but Dean had this effect on him, caused him to do things he wouldn't normally do but Cas didn't mind. He never minded when it came to the Winchester boys. Dean walked over to the desk and grabbed the muffin and shoved it in his mouth in one, he was too busy trying not to choke on said muffin to see Castiel staring at him from the bed in a mixture of disgust and amazement.

"What?" Dean muffled through a mouth full of muffin. Cas merely shook his head and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. (which seems to be so fascinating, everyone was staring at it) Dean swallowed, with great difficultly and walked over to the bed, laying down next to Cas. Both men went into their own worlds, thinking through their gifts to the other two and whether they were good enough. It was three days until Christmas and everyone had got everything they wanted. Now they would just have to wait and hope their gifts were enough.

"Dean?" Castiel's deep voice broke through Dean's thoughts once more and caused him to sit up and look at the angel.

"Yeah?" Dean became nervous, the look on Cas' face showed discomfort and... almost pain. "What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked carefully. Cas looked at him, a wash of pain and humiliation came over his face.

"My wings got wet in the rain and now they're uncomfortable." Dean smiled, pride washing over him that Cas felt comfortable enough to tell him.

"Well is there anything I can do about it?" The hunter became worried as Cas grunted in discomfort. "I have to let my wings out." Cas said quietly as if he was ashamed of his predicament. Dean smiled, ever since he had first seen Cas' wings he was intrigued by them.

"Ok, go for it." Dean said. Cas stood up, taking off his trench coat as he did. He stood in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. There was a bright light and a noise that can only be described as fluttering. Dean looked up and couldn't help but gawp at Cas, he stood there looking awkward but Dean couldn't understand why. Cas' wings were rather big but they had the elegance of a swan. The black feathers ranged in size but all looked as beautiful as each other. They lay flat on the bony base and glowed with the angels 'magic mojo'.

"Wow Cas." That's all Dean managed to splutter out and he stared at him.

"What's wrong Dean?" Cas asked, a small, teasing smile spread along his face as he saw Dean gawping.

"Shut up." Dean said as he looked away, embarrassed. The light eventually faded and left Castiel standing in the middle of the room, looking a lot better having let his wings out. He walked back over to the bed and put his coat back on before sitting back down. He looked over to Dean, how did he find someone so accepting of him? He would never know. However, for now, he was just thankful for Dean.

"What the hell Dean?!" He heard Sam shout, he looked up quickly and got ready to fight if he needed to.

"That was my breakfast!" Cas shook his head and lay back down on the bed ignoring the boys fighting.

"Well come on, we'll go and get another one."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Dean smirked as he grabbed his coat and walked up to the door. Cas got up and followed Dean out the door, knowing he was never going to get any peace whilst in the company of the brothers. He didn't mind though. He never minded when it came to the Winchester boys.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N ** Ok I decided to split up Christmas day and the gift giving into different chapters so here is the first one, Cas gives his gifts :D ENJOY!**

Dean woke up suddenly. He looked around, still in the state between sleep and the real world where nothing feels right. He looked to Sammy first; he was curled in on himself, tucked up in bed sleeping peacefully. For some reason, this bought around a pang of guilt deep within Dean. He looked once more at Sammy, he looked so young and vulnerable sleeping like that. It made Dean think about their childhood and what Sammy had missed out on. He'd missed out on being a kid, on having loving parents, an education and friends. The list could go on forever and this made Dean feel eternally guilty. Sam had always told Dean not to blame himself but how could he not? The responsibility had fallen on Dean as soon as his Dad had handed a six month old Sammy and told him to _run and don't look back_.

His self-hating thoughts were, yet again, destroyed by an unusually happy angel. Castiel sat up in the bed and looked around, finally resting his eyes on Dean. A small smile spread across his face.

"Good morning, Dean."

"Morning, Cas." Dean too sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get the horrible thoughts from earlier out of his head. Cas looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" Damn. Cas was sharp. Nevertheless, Dean smiled at the angel.

"I'm fine Cas, thanks."

"Then I believe a 'Merry Christmas' is in order."

Dean smiled, how could he have forgotten it was Christmas?

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Cas smiled to himself. Christmas was never really a quiet time for the angel, what with it being a religious holiday and all. Cas shook himself out of those thoughts, he no longer thought of heaven as his home. Dean and Sam, they were his new home now and he got to spend Christmas with them. He smiled once more, earning a weird look from Dean.

"Are you okay there, Cas? You seem a bit… _smiley._"

"No, no, I'm fine, it's just... I'm glad I get to spend this special day with the people I care most about."

Dean smiled, a sense of happiness washed over him. He cleared his throat.

"Thanks Cas, me too."

They smiled at each other for what felt like ages.

By this time, Sam had woken up and began staring in disbelief at the two men opposite him. He didn't know what relationship the angel and the hunter shared, however, sometimes he wished they would just kiss and get it over with.

"Morning guys." Sam said as he situated himself on the bed. The two guys turned around to face Sam, both smiled in unison.

"Morning, Sammy." Dean said as he turned away from Cas.

"Good morning, Sam." Cas said in his ever deep and rough voice. They sat in a comfortable silence until Cas suddenly got up and went over to their Christmas tree. He got a small box from underneath it and walked over to Sam. He held out the box and lifted his gaze to the younger sibling.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

Sam grinned at Cas. To be honest, he hadn't expected a present from him. It was always obvious from the beginning that Dean was the favourite, obviously he'd been mistaken.

"Wow, thanks, Cas." Sam carefully opened the package to reveal a blue strip of plastic, he was confused until he turned it over.

"_Hair clips_?" Dean cried with laughter on the bed, almost falling off at one point. Cas looked at him then back to Sam, his face resembling that of a kicked puppy.

"Yes, you have rather long hair and I thought that you might want something that you can push it back with so when we are on a hunt, you don't have to always run your hands through it." Cas smiled at Sam.

"Thank you, Cas." Sam took one of the clips from the strip of plastic and slid it into his hair. He would never admit it but it actually felt a lot better. Dean laughed for a while before settling down and went back to lying on the bed. Cas was happy with his gifts.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N ** Ok here is Dean's chapter :D **

After a while of just sitting and relaxing Dean decided to give his gifts out. He got up and walked over to the tree, collected his gifts and went back over to Cas and Sam who were, at the moment, sitting on the same bed, as instructed by Dean.

"Here you go guys, Merry Christmas." Dean smiled, a genuine smile as Cas took one of the small bags and gave it to Sam then taking his own. They both opened the bag to reveal a small necklace. It was a short silver chain and at the bottom it had one third of a heart. On Cas' it had the word _best_, on Sam's the word _forever_. Sam looked up at Dean.

"Dean, it's amazing but where's the other third?" Dean smiled sheepishly before pulling a similar looking necklace from under his shirt, revealing the third of the heart with _friends_ written on it.

"I know it's cheesy and we all might as well be staring in a chick flick but I just wanted you guys to know that without you, I'm not complete. You're my family and... well... I love you guys."

"We love you too Dean." Cas stated, with a smile. They both put their necklaces on and smiled with pride.

They spent the rest of the morning relaxing with a beer and talking. It wasn't about anything specific. The weather, their appetite. (actually that was more Dean than anyone else) It didn't matter though because it was the fact that they were relaxing for the first time since the whole Lucifer ordeal began. They were in the middle of discussing the typical Christmas when Dean, without warning turned to Cas and asked "What was Christmas like in heaven?" Cas was stunned for a moment, he composed himself before beginning his tale. "Um, well it was always busy! Me and my brothers and sisters would fly around making sure all was right in the world. Da- um God was always busy doing whatever he had to do so we never saw him much. We especially never got to spend time with him. He had other things to do. Christmas was a time to spend with family, much like it is here on Earth but it was always uncomfortable. There was always a void. God, our father was never there to spend this time with and for us, it was just a time to fight over who Daddy loved best. Why do you think I was so happy and I could spend Christmas with you guys. I know what we have here isn't much but it is so much more than what I got up there, so thanks for that." Cas wiped the single tear that had managed to escape and smiled at Sam and Dean.

"Well Cas, welcome to the family." Dean smiled before walking over to the bed and hugging Cas tightly. Sam looked , gave in and joined Dean in squashing the poor angel. The laugh from Cas signalled it was time to get off him. Dean went back to the other bed and Sam sat back against the head board. Cas laughed and started talking to Sam about the wonders of a laptop. (He'd never been able to grasp the concept of the keyboard) Dean looked around, his little family was perfect. Dean was more than happy with his gifts.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N ** I'm very sorry this is so late, school is a nightmare isn't it? Anyway, here you go THE LAST CHAPTER! (a very short chapter at that)**

All three men were sitting outside of the motel, the rain had eventually turned into snow leaving only a white blanket on the streets. As they all sat, beer in hand, they thought about the day. Nobody spoke but all was said in the silence of the crisp evening air. Eventually Sam arose from his seat earning glances from Cas and Dean.

"Well it's getting pretty late, I guess I'd better give you guys your gifts now." Sam stated as he walked briefly into the motel and emerging ten seconds later with two neatly wrapped presents. He handed one to Cas and the other to Dean before sitting back down and watching them. Cas looked somewhat surprised. He'd always shown his favouritism over Dean, although not always intentionally. He'd assumed Sam wouldn't bother, he guessed he was wrong. The angel slowly opened the gift and laughed out loud when he saw it.

"_A tie!"_ He chuckled, a deep chuckle, before removing his plain blue tie and replacing it with the new green coloured one, covered with _angels_.

"Yeah, I thought you might want to change the tie you've had on for like_ three_ years." Sam shrugged.

"No, it's great Sam, thank you." Cas smiled at Sam and he smiled back. The elder Winchester looked on at the two, he was glad his brother and his best friend had decided to become friends. It certainly made his life a lot easier anyway.

"Go on Dean, open yours." Cas said, somewhat excitedly.

"Ok, ok I'm opening it." Dean carefully unwrapped the present. "Oh wow, it'..." Dean stopped and studied the bracelet, tears springing to his eyes. He blinked them away, not wanting to show how truly happy he was.

"It's _the_ bracelet." Dean simply stated, he slipped it on and admired it.

"Yeah! I was walking along the street when I sa..." Sam was interrupted by Dean who had walked over and hugged his baby brother tightly, as if he feared he would disappear if he let go.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean smiled.

Cas looked on at the two brothers. This Christmas had honestly been the best one yet! (And that's saying something because, well, who knows how old Cas is!?) Castiel counted the Winchesters as his family now. The brothers were basically all he had left.

And that was exactly what Sam and Dean were thinking. All they had were each other and a rather awkward angel to call family. Family was everything to Dean and he wasn't going to let anyone take it away. Not Lucifer, not Zachariah, not even God himself.

What Dean didn't know was that there was six demons around the corner about to put that to the test.

A.N ** Ok guys that's the end! I hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who left a review! If you have any story ideas, just send me a message or leave a review and I'll see if I can do it :D**


End file.
